


Fall in to the Darkside

by AhsokaTanoISAmazing



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: How Do I Tag, I dont fucking know - Freeform, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Space Dad Kanan Jarrus, Space Mom Hera Syndulla, Swearing, TW: Violence, Time Travel, no my children what are you doing, probs other dark shit, sabine and ezra are sent back in time, they are teens what do you expect, um..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTanoISAmazing/pseuds/AhsokaTanoISAmazing
Summary: Ezra and Sabine are sent back in time, say "Fuck this I'm not living through that again" and become thieves.... until the Spectre Crew catches themThe actual story is better than the summary (I hope lol)Title is from Alan Walker's song Darkside
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Ketsu Onyo & Sabine Wren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Fall in to the Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is an AU! In this world, after Kanan died, Zeb and Kallus fell in battle soon after. The whole wolves thing didn't happen! Ezra is not missing! (For now) Sabine and Ezra take a huge risk in accepting a dangerous mission, and on the way they get a transmission telling them that Hera went into labor, and died giving birth. Jacen is also dead. (I know, I'm horrible, but I needed it like that for many reasons.) As with all my other stories, Don't Like Don't Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Hera was pregnant and named her son Jacen once she found out it was a boy, BEFORE having him, that's why he has a name.  
> Also, anything that is not canon means thats part of the AU! Thx peeps!

Ezra groaned, gingerly sitting up, hand going up to his head. He froze. His hair was... _long?_ Ezra opened his eyes, seeing his... tower from Lothal? He stood up quickly, wincing at the pain in his head. Where was Sabine? They were both on the _Phantom II,_ right? He stumbled over to the wall, before finding a door and falling into the refresher. He looked at his reflection before gasping and jumping back. His face, younger, stared back at him, eyes wide. Ezra leaned forward, brushing his fingers against where the lightsaber slashes on his face had scarred. There was nothing but dirty skin. No scars. What the fuck? He left, kind of freaking out. "Did I just... _dream_ my entire life?" Ezra wondered aloud. Or did he... go back in time? If so, where, no... _when_ was he? And was Sabine okay? He looked around his tower, trying to figure out when in time he was. Ezra looked at his table. Three helmets he had when he met Kanan were not there. So... it had to be awhile before he could meet them again. How did he get back here? Ezra tried to think about what had happened before he woke up. 

_"Ezra! Sabine! It's dangerous!" Hera tried pleading with the two. Ezra stepped forwards. "I am willing to take that risk. Kanan did." Hera fell silent as Sabine finished where he left off. "So did Zeb and Kallus. They knew the risks of war, of the_ Empire, _yet they still sacrificed themselves for the greater good." Hera looked close to tears. "But look where they are now, Ezra, Sabine!" A tear fell down the green Twi'Lek's face. "They're dead! After we lost Kanan, and Zeb and Kallus, what would I do if I lost you two?" Sabine looked down, guilty. Ezra put his hand on Hera's shoulder. "Hera, that won't happen. We WILL come back."_

_After Sabine and Ezra had left for their mission, Hera collapsed. Medics had rushed her to the infirmary, and doctors had immediately started working. She had gone into labor. Hera screamed in pain, trying to hang on to the last little bit of life she had. She wanted to bring her child into the world, even if it was the last thing she did. But we don't always get what we want, now do we?_

_Hera Syndulla: Dead. Time of Death: 13:47 September 21st. Jacen Syndulla: Unborn. The words blurred as Sabine covered her mouth stifling her sobs. Ezra stood next to her, gripping the table so hard his knuckles, covered by gloves, were obviously white. Tears pricked at both teens' eyes as they stared shocked at the transmission telling them that their mother-figure was dead. They had just gotten back into hyperspace after the successful mission. Sabine collapsed on the floor, Ezra plopped down numbly besides her._

_The light in the Phantom II brightened. Ezra looked up confused. "Sabine?" He asked. "What?" She mumbled. "Is that supposed to happen?" Sabine glanced out the view port. The hyperspace streaks had turned completely white, and it seemed to be getting closer. "Ezra?! Are we about to crash?!" She yelped in panic. "I-I don't know!" Ezra gripped at the steering. Sabine rushed forwards. "What the hell is going on?" Ezra paused to glare at her. "What. Did. I. Just. Say? I don't know!" Sabine rolled her eyes, grief pushed back to both of their minds as they tried to fix the Phantom II. "I know that! I was just hoping that maybe-" she grunted trying to move the ship back on course- "That the Force had told you something!" The ship flipped upside down and then right side up._ _"That's not how the Force works!" he snapped at her. Sabine groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this..." And with that, everything went dark._

Sabine bolted upright, looking around quickly. She saw dark walls and bunks. She could see figures shifting around in them. "What the-" A familiar dark head appeared from under her. "Ezra?" Sabine whispered. "Who?" The voice was... Ketsu Onyo? From back at the Imperial Academy? Sabine screamed a little. "What the fuck? Calm down! Jeez, it's just me!" Ketsu snapped. Sabine blinked, scooting back in her bunk. "Wha-what? Where's-" Ketsu clapped a hand over Sabine's mouth. "Shhh!" They froze hearing booted footsteps approach the room. The footsteps walked past the door, and continued on. Ketsu moved her hand. "Well, are you gonna actually do it?" Sabine frowned. "Do what?" Ketsu gaped at her. "Escape this shitty place! You said you had a plan and were leaving tonight!" Sabine was struck with a thought. Had she somehow traveled back in time? Ezra had been with her last, had he come back too? Was it just a dream? She shook her head. That part wasn't important right now. What was important was getting out of this hellhole. Sabine remembered how she escaped last time, and then had just wandered around for a few weeks before quite literally running into Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper. She turned towards Ketsu, who had climbed up to her bunk. Sabine grabbed her bag of paints off a hook, before grinning at Ketsu."Yep! Can you help me get this vent open?" 

After about twenty minutes of crawling through the vents, Sabine found the armory where she had gotten a few bits of her first set of armor. She climbed down, and grabbed the familiar breastplate. She pulled on some of the cadet-sized arm guards, knee guards, neck plates, and elbow guards. She glanced at her reflection in a mandalorian helmet, and sighed. Her hair hadn't been dyed yet. She pulled the grey-blue helmet on, and grabbed twin blasters before heading out. Two troopers on patrol stopped her. "Hey, where are you going?" Sabine smirked under her helmet. "Why? Will ya miss me?" One of the stormtroopers stopped. "What?" Sabine cocked her gun. "You get one shot." One of the troopers fired, missing her head by a foot. Sabine sighed in fake disappointment. "You guys really suck at this," she aimed her guns at them, firing at the same time. Both bolts hit the men in the chest and they fell over. Sabine grinned and put her blasters in her belt. She allowed herself a little victory whoop, before running towards the shipyard for some sort of ship.

Once she reached the ships, she looked around for a moment. A TIE would be fast, but it wouldn't be able to go into hyperspace, but it is easy to ditch. A bigger fighter would be more suspicious, but if she used a transport she could pretend to be transporting people. But a transport would easily be identified. Sabine looked around before settling on a TIE. TIE's were more common and she knew she was on Mandalore, and she could just snatch a ship from on of the locals. She looked around before climbing up to the top of TIE, and opened the hatch and crawled in. Sabine powered it up, and flew out of the shipyard. 

Ezra was struck by a though. If he had somehow been taken back, then since Sabine was with him, she could be in this time too! He ran down to the bottom level of his tower and grabbed a broken communicator. He ran back to the top and grabbed some tools that he had stolen from Imperials. Ezra screwed the lid off and got to work. 

Once Ezra had fixed the communicator, he tried to remember the frequency that Sabine's com was on. He messed around with the com, pressing buttons and moving dials. Ezra turned a dial, and grinned when he saw that the frequency was correct and that it was messaging a com. He leaned towards the mic. _"Specter 5? Specter 5? This is Specter 6, can you hear me? Sabine?"_

Sabine groaned as the TIE's hatch finally opened. "Thank Satan, thought I was gonna be stuck in here for awhile!" she muttered to herself. She smirked as she remembered when Ezra, Zeb and her had come up with the "Thank Satan." It had started as being sarcastic, then they started doing it just to annoy Kanan and Hera, and now they couldn't stop doing it. She climbed out of the TIE and looked around. She saw her reflection in the window and sighed. She looked just like she did when she met Ezra, but her armor wasn't painted and her hair was not dyed. Sadly. She glared in distaste at the white armor, annoyed when she realized that she only had a little paint in her bag, not enough to paint all of the armor and her helmet. Sabine looked around, before flicking on a holomap. She scanned the map before trying to figure out another place to get a ship. She yelped in surprise as her com beeped. No one knew her channel except... _"Specter 5? Specter 5? This is Specter 6, can you hear me? Sabine?"_ Ezra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Writes a shit ton of stories but doesn't update any of the*   
> Me: I think I should write a time-travel fic about a completely different fandom, that will go well


End file.
